


I Remember You

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: After three years of high school together, Sugawara Koushi finally got up the courage to ask out his best friend, Sawamura Daichi. When the summer after graduation comes, Daichi is slightly disappointed when Suga goes on vacation out of the country. But then the unthinkable happens, and no one knows what will become of the new couple.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Suga POV 

(1 week before third years graduate) 

Sugawara Koushi stood in the field, looking around at all his teammates. They were having a party, to celebrate one last time before the third years graduate and move on. He tried not to think about that too much. He would miss all of his friends, and he hoped that everyone would keep in touch. 

The one he would miss the most, was his best friend, Daichi. Their captain was one of the greatest people he'd ever met, and he honestly was in love with the man. He'd debated on whether or not he should say anything, if he should confess how he felt. Asahi told him that he should, and that he would regret it if he didn't. The ace had a point. But when? Today? Now? And what should he say? He sighed. He should get this over with. 

He walked through the tables of food, waving at people as he passed. Daichi stood near the last table, talking to Kiyoko. The manager smiled at him as he approached. 

"Good evening, Suga. What can I get for you?" 

He shook his head. "I came to speak to Daichi privately, if that's ok." 

Daichi nodded. "Of course." 

They stepped a ways away from the crowd. He stared at the ground, not sure how to word exactly how he was feeling. 

"So umm... Daichi.. I uh. Graduation is next week." 

"True. But don't sound so sad about it, Suga. You sound like Mr. Negative Goatee." they both laughed. 

"I know, I know. I just-" he puffed out a breath. "I don't want to graduate without telling you... how I feel about you." 

Daichi's cheeks turned a pink color. "How you feel? Suga, are you saying that you... like me? In more than a friend way?" 

He nodded. "I like you a lot. And I was hoping that maybe you'd go on a date with me? It doesn't have to be anything fancy, and I understand if you say no.." 

The captain pulled Suga into a hug. "Of course I'll go out with you. I really like you too, I've just been a coward about saying anything." 

He looked up, a smile creeping across his face. "You do? Boy, we're both idiots for not saying anything sooner." 

They spent the rest of the day together, chatting with their teammates, and enjoying each moment. Every time he looked at Daichi, his heart lept into his throat. He was finally going on a date with that man. He was sad about graduation, but at least he had something happy to look forward to now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of their date arrived, a few days after graduation. Suga looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was going to take Daichi to his favorite restaurant, the one he always went to with his dad before he had passed away. 

His mother peeked into his room, a smile on her face. "You look so handsome, Koushi." 

He blushed. "Thanks, mama. Does my hair look ok?" 

"You look wonderful, dear. You should probably leave soon, do you want me to drive you?" 

"No, I'll drive. Thanks though." 

He grabbed his keys and headed out, waving to his mom before he left. He knew the way to Daichi's house by heart. When he got there, his date was already outside, sitting on the porch. He pulled up, and waved. Daichi quickly came over, getting into the car. 

"Hey- you look fantastic, Suga." 

"Thank you. You're not half bad yourself." He playfully shoved his date, laughing slightly. 

"So, where are we going?" 

Suga hadn't told Daichi any details about their date. He wanted to have it be a surprise. 

"Dinner." He said with a smirk. 

"Yes I know that much, but where." 

"Not gonna tell ya." 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, and they finally arrived at the restaurant. He stopped the car, stepped out and opened the door for Daichi. 

"Thanks. Isn't this that fancy place you always went with your dad for your birthday?" 

He nodded. "I wanted you to know just how much you mean to me, so I thought this would be a good first date place." 

"Oh Suga, it's perfect. I'm excited." 

Once inside and seated, a waiter took their orders and they waited patiently for their food. They talked about various things while waited, and he felt all his anxiety fade away. 

"So, what are your plans for the summer, Suga?" 

"Oh! My mom and I have been saving up to go on vacation! We're going to Hawaii next week." He was so excited. He'd never left the country, and he had always wanted to visit Hawaii. 

Daichi smiled. "That sounds like a blast. How long will you be gone?" 

"Two weeks. Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll send you postcards." 

"I'd like that." 

The waiter came and gave them their food, and Suga took a bite. "And I'll buy you something. A souvenir of some sort." 

The rest of the night went perfectly. They finished their dinner and then went a nighttime drive. He felt the happiest he'd ever been. Daichi always seemed to make him feel happier, better. 

Pulling up to his date's house, he let out a sigh. "I had a great time, I don't want you to leave." 

Daichi grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Then stay. You've slept over at my house before, so just stay." 

"Alright, I'll stay." 

They went inside, both of them exhausted. They headed straight to bed, this time sharing Daichi's bed instead of Suga sleeping on the couch. 

"Goodnight, Daichi." 

"Goodnight, Suga. Thanks for the wonderful night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, this chapter mentions sex, but does not go into detail :)

Daichi POV 

Daichi had spent the everyday of the last week hanging out with Suga, who was now officially his boyfriend. He wanted to spend as much time together before Suga went on vacation. Currently, they were hanging out at his house, sitting on his bed. Suga's flight was tonight, and it was almost time to say goodbye. He had bought his boyfriend a gift, and he was simply waiting for the right moment. 

"The plane leaves in a couple hours. I'll have to go soon, Daichi." Suga climbed onto his lap, leaning against his chest. 

"I know, babe. I'll miss you, but I'm excited for you. Make sure you take lots of pictures." he kissed the top of Suga's head. 

"I'll try to, but you know my phone has a bad camera." 

He grinned. "That's why I bought you this." He pulled a box out from behind his back. Suga carefully opened it, taking out a blue polaroid camera. Those slender fingers brushed across the camera, the gray haired boy staring at it in awe. 

"Oh Daichi. . . it's beautiful, thank you. I will for sure take lots of photos now, and send them to you." 

"I would like that. I'll miss seeing your lovely face everyday." he took the camera, and set it on the nightstand. "You've still got a few hours, right?" 

"Yeah. The plane leaves at 20:00. We'll probably leave at 17:00 though, make sure we get to the airport on time."

He gently grabbed Suga's face, turning it towards him, and kissing those lips. Suga moaned slightly, wrapping his slender arms around Daichi's neck. They fell back onto the bed, Suga on top of him. He felt himself getting hot, his heartbeat increasing. He slid a hand down his boyfriend's back, gripping his ass.

"Suga~ we should, y'know.. one last time before you leave me for two weeks."

"You got a condom?" 

"Always~"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi's alarm went off, waking them both up. They'd taken a nap after a round of sex, and he had set an alarm to wake them up so that Suga didn't miss his flight. His boyfriend stirred, blinking those brown eyes open. 

"Daichi? Is it time for me to go?" 

He sighed. "I'm afraid so. Would you like me to come to the airport with you?" 

Suga sat up, wincing slightly. "I think it would be easier for me to say goodbye here, than if you came to the airport." 

"Alright, then I'll stay here." 

He climbed out of bed, helping Suga to his feet. He assisted his boyfriend to the door, lingering for a moment, holding him close. 

"I love you, Sugawara Koushi." 

The gray haired boy laughed, a bright smile on his face. "You say that like I'm going away forever. I'll be back, Daichi. I promise." 

"I know, but it's true. I love you a lot." 

Suga kissed him tenderly, running a hand through his hair. "I love you too, Sawamura Daichi. And I'll see you in two weeks." 

Daichi watched out the door as Suga drove away, taking his heart with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi POV 

A day had passed since Suga left, and Daichi was waiting to hear from him. He hadn't gotten a text or anything. He had hoped that Suga would tell him when the plane had landed, letting him know that he was ok. But he hadn't gotten anything. He pulled out his phone, looking again. Nothing. 

-Karasuno Volleyball Group Chat: 

Daichi: anybody heard from Suga? 

Tanaka: no, didn't he go on vacation? 

Daichi: yeah but I was wondering if any of you had gotten a text from him 

Asahi: He's probably busy having the time of his life, just give it some time Daichi 

Daichi: yeah you're probably right 

He set his phone down, letting out a sigh. Asahi had a point, he should stop fretting. Suga was enjoying his vacation, and would text Daichi when he had time. He sat on his couch and turned on the tv, trying to distract himself from his loneliness. Nothing good was on, he flipped through the channels but found nothing. He left it on the news and went into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. 

". . . flight 658 from Tokyo, Japan has crashed in the ocean just outside of Honolulu, Hawaii. We are uncertain of the cause, though officials think it was because of weather. The United States Coast Guard is currently searching for any survivors, though it does not look like there will be any. We will keep you updated." 

Daichi ran into the living room, staring at the tv in shock. "Flight 658... 658... which flight was Suga's?" He pulled his phone out, pulling up his notes. He had written down all the flight info, just in case there were any problems. His heart fell to his feet. Flight 658. His head began to spin. Suga's plane, crashed. In the ocean. No survivors. Suga was dead. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asahi and Nishinoya came over to Daichi's house to comfort him. The three of them sat on the couch, and he was sobbing. It was silent, no one quite knowing what to say. 

Noya finally broke the silence. "He could be alive. The news said they were still investigating.. We should turn the news back on." 

Asahi shrugged, turning the tv back on. "Its unlikely though, babe." 

Daichi wiped the tears from his face, trying to be strong. His heart felt almost to burst, his lungs unable to fully breathe. 

"An update on that terrible plane crash..."

He lifted his head, gazing at the tv. 

"...After hours of searching, the United States Coast Guard has found 200 dead and only one survivor, though they are in critical condition. An emergency helicopter is taking them back to Japan immediately." 

Daichi's phone rang at that moment, and he didn't hesitate to answer. 

"Hello?" 

A man's voice was at the other end, though he did not recognize it. The person was speaking English. "Hello, sir. My name is Tanner Curtis and I'm from the United States Coast Guard. I'm calling because you are listed as Sugawara Koushi's emergency contact?" 

He held his breath. "Yes, My name is Sawamura Daichi, I'm his boyfriend." 

"Sir, your boyfriend has been the only survivor of the crash. We are currently taking him to Tokyo to receive emergency care." 

His whole body shook, and he tried not to sob. Suga was alive. "Oh, thank God. Thank you sir... did you happen to find his mother? She was on the plane with him." 

"We did identify a woman with the same surname, I assume that's who you mean? Unfortunately, she is one of the many deceased." 

"Oh.. Thank you for telling me, sir. Do you have the information for the hospital he is being sent to?" 

"Yes. I will text it to you using this number." 

"Thank you very much." He hung up, and immediately began crying tears of relief. Noya and Asahi hugged him, and it seemed that they were crying as well. 

"He's alive. Thank God he's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Daichi POV 

Daichi was ashamed that it took him almost a week to go visit Suga at the hospital. He had waited so long because everytime he thought about going, he got super anxious and felt like vomiting. He didn't know why he was so anxious, but he was. Maybe he was afraid of what he would see when he got there. But he couldn't put it off anymore. He had to go. 

Getting in his car, he drove to Tokyo to visit Suga at last. It felt like the longest car ride of his life. When he finally arrived, his hands shook and he found it difficult to breathe. 

The nurse at the desk smiled at him as he walked in. "Hello, what can I do for you today?" 

"I'm here to visit Sugawara Koushi in room 307?" 

"You'll head up to the second floor and it's all the way down the hall." 

He nodded. "Thank you." 

He took the elevator up to the second floor, walking slowly down the hallway. He reached the door at the very end. Room 307. He pushed out a breath and opened the door. 

The room was small, with only a hospital bed and two chairs. Machines were hooked up to the bed, making beeping noises. Two IVs were connected to a small body, laying in the sheets. Suga. He was sound asleep. 

Daichi approached the bedside, sitting down in one of the chairs. He placed his hand on Suga's, gently rubbing his thumb across those slender fingers. 

"Hey, babe. Sorry it took me so long to come see you. I've missed you terribly. I'm so glad that you're alive, we all were so worried about you." He spoke hardly above a whisper, not wanting to wake the boy up. "I love you, Koushi." 

He sat there, speaking softly to his sleeping boyfriend, for several hours. Even though Suga wasn't awake, just being in his presence was very calming. The quiet sound of Suga's breathing relaxed him, and he found that he never wanted to leave. 

A nurse came in, holding a clipboard. "Oh, hello sir. Are you a relative of Sugawara's?" 

"I'm his boyfriend." 

"Wonderful. He hasn't had any visitors. But then again, he's been in a medical induced coma." 

"Oh, so that's why he's sleeping?" He looked over at Suga's face. So relaxed, so beautiful. 

"Yes. I came to check on him, he should be waking up today." the nurse walked over to the side of the bed, examining Suga. She took out one of his IVs, pushing it aside. 

A few moments later, his boyfriend stirred, those brown eyes opening and squinting at the bright lights. He smiled, his heart pounding.

"Hi Suga, how are you feeling?" 

Suga looked at him, a confused look upon his face. The gray haired boy looked around, the confusion only increasing. 

The nurse gently patted the patient on the shoulder. "It's alright, Sugawara. Take it easy. Does anything hurt?" 

Suga frowned, looking back at Daichi. Those chocolate eyes scanned every inch of his face, and he wondered what the boy was thinking. 

"Suga? Babe?" 

The nurse watched them both with obvious curiosity. She held her clipboard close, biting her lip. Did she know something he didn't? Was Suga ok? 

His boyfriend glanced at their hands which were still intertwined. He pulled his hand away, eyeing Daichi with an unreadable expression. Finally, the boy spoke. 

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter. life's been busy and stressful lately:/ thanks for reading my stories though guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi POV 

Daichi stared at Suga in shock. "Excuse me?" 

Suga looked over at the nurse. "Who are you? Who are you people?" 

The nurse gave him a sad smile. "I'm a nurse, I'm going to help take care of you, Sugawara." 

"Sugawara? Is that my name?" 

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Suga... had amnesia? His boyfriend doesn't remember who he is? He placed his hand over his mouth, holding back tears. This was awful. 

"Yes, that's your name. Sugawara Koushi. And you are 18 years old." 

Suga glanced at Daichi. "And who are you? another nurse?" 

"No... I'm... I'm Sawamura Daichi, your boyfriend." 

"I have a boyfriend? How did we meet?" 

Did Suga really not remember anything? Nothing? No memories at all? "We went to high school together." 

"Oh, I see." 

The nurse walked over to Daichi, placing a hand on his arm. "Your boyfriend has no memories, it seems. I was hoping he would at least remember you. I'm sorry." 

"How do we get his memories back?" 

She shrugged. "Sometimes interaction with parts of his past can help. But a lot of the time those memories are gone forever." 

He shook his head. "I will help him in every way that I can." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi drove Suga home later that day, the car ride long and silent. His boyfriend kept looking out the window, watching all the fields and buildings go by. 

"Where do we live?" 

"Japan. In the country." 

"Do we live together?" 

"We do now. You used to live with your mother, but she passed away in the plane crash." 

Suga frowned. "She did? What about my father?" 

"He's been dead for a long time. Died when you were little." 

They finally arrived back at Daichi's apartment. He helped Suga inside, staying by the door, waiting to see how his boyfriend reacted to being here. 

"This is our house?" 

"Yes, does it look familiar at all?" 

". . . no." 

Damn. This as going to be difficult. "Well, would you like something to eat?" 

"Sure. What do I like?" 

"You like all kinds of things. Not really a picky eater. I'll make you some noodles." 

He went into the kitchen, cooking them some food. He tried to think of things that might trigger Suga's memory. The high school? The gym? Should he call the team and have them get together? What should he do? 


	6. Chapter 6

Sugawara POV 

Sugawara Koushi. That was his name. What else did he know? He was living with his boyfriend, Daichi. He smiled. He had no memories of the man, but he liked his boyfriend so far. Oh how he wished he remembered. Something. Anything. 

"Hey, Suga?" Daichi called from the living room. Apparently all his friends called him Suga, a shortened version of his surname. 

"Yeah?" he left his room and walked over to Daichi. "What's up?" 

"Did you sleep well?" 

Did he sleep well? He had some strange dreams, all of them ending in that terrible plane crash. Now that was something he remembered. Only bits and pieces of it, though. 

He shook his head. "I keep having.. uhh... what's the word..." 

"Nightmares? Bad dreams?" 

"Yeah that's it." 

Daichi frowned. "That's not good, I'm sorry." 

He shrugged. "Its fine. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Yeah. All of our friends are dying to see you. I was wondering if you felt ready to meet them yet." 

Meet his friends? He wished he didn't have to, and that he remembered all of them. This was going to be difficult and he wasn't looking forward to it, but he did want to see them. 

"Sure, we can go see them." 

Daichi stood from the couch, and gave Suga a hug. "It'll be good. We're gonna meet them at our high school." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga and Daichi walked across the field towards the high school. Karasuno. He squinted at the campus. Something about it seemed, slightly familiar. 

Daichi eyed him curiously. "Do you recognize anything?" 

"No... I don't think so. I'm getting this weird... deja vu feeling though." 

His boyfriend squeezed his arm. "That's a start! Maybe our friends will spark some sort of memory in you." 

They walked into a smaller building. Looking around he realized it was a... what was it? That place where people played sports. 

"Where are we, Daichi?" 

"The gym. We played volleyball here." 

Ah, the gym. That's what it's called. They played volleyball? He was a volleyball player? How does one even play that game? What is it? 

"What's volleyball?" 

Daichi's whole face fell. "You.. you don't remember volleyball?" 

"No." 

"Maybe if you watch some of us play it?" 

He shrugged. "Maybe?" 

In that moment, the doors opened and a group of various people walked in. He didn't recognize any of them. Were these people his friends? 

Daichi waved at them. "Hey everybody! Look who's here!" he gestured at Suga. 

He waved. A short, red haired male approached him. The boy had the brightest eyes and biggest smile. He found himself wanting to squeeze the kid and never let go. Who was this guy? 

"Sugawara senpai! Do you remember me? I'm Hinata!" 

He tried so hard to remember, but nothing was coming. He shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't remember anyone." 

The tall blonde in the back of the group spoke. "You don't even remember Daichi?" 

"No, I didn't. He's been very kind to me though." 

Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright. Just know that we all love you, and we're here for you always." the man turned his attention to the rest of them. "Suga doesn't remember volleyball either. We've gotta play a game and see if that sparks anything in him." 

Hinata jumped up and down. "I'll gladly play for you, Suga!!" 

He sat on a bleacher, watching all of his friends play a game. He watched carefully, focusing on every little thing that happened. His heart swelled as he watched. What was this game? For a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted to play so badly. He wanted to get his hands on that ball. He ran back onto the court. He waved his arms, trying to get Daichi's attention. 

His boyfriend finally looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Suga?" 

He grinned. "I want to play."


	7. Chapter 7

Daichi POV 

Daichi watched Suga cautiously. Kageyama was currently briefly explaining to the once setter how exactly to play. He couldn't figure out why Suga was so eager to play if the boy didn't remember anything about volleyball. But he was glad this was happening. Maybe this game would be the start of a flow of memories back into Suga's brain. 

His boyfriend smiled brightly, holding the volleyball close to his chest. "Ok, I think I'm ready to play now!" 

Everyone responded, getting into their positions. Daichi crouched, his hands extended, waiting for Ennoshita's serve. He received it, sending the ball straight to Suga, who was now the setter for his team. He watched, waiting, anxious to see what would occur. The ball soared, flying right into Suga's hands. Those chocolate eyes flicked over to Tsukishima, and he set the ball almost perfectly, the tall blond slamming it down across the court. 

Silence filled the gym. He looked around, and saw that everyone was just as shocked as he was. To an outsider, it would have looked exactly like a normal play. But everyone here knew that Suga had no memory. How had he set so well? So perfectly? 

Suga beamed at Daichi, that angelic face almost glowing. "Daichi! that was so thrilling! Did I do it correctly?" 

He almost couldn't find words, he was so shocked. "It was perfect, Suga. That was, amazing... did it spark any sort of memory?" 

"I'm afraid not. But I want to keep trying! Let's keep playing!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of playing set after set, everyone sat around the gym, exhausted. Daichi had had a great time, hanging out with all his old teammates, but he felt depressed despite it all. Everytime he looked at Suga, it was like needles were stabbing his chest. He could not describe how badly he wanted everything to be different, how he wished he could make everything better for Suga. He would never admit it out loud, but the fact that Suga didn't even remember HIM, his own boyfriend, was more painful than anything else. He loved Suga with all his heart, but now... was it worth it? He was not loved back, how could he be? Suga didn't remember him. He was just some man, thrown into Suga's life. It was all so confusing and stressful. He was doing everything he could to try and get those memories back, but nothing was working. 

Ennoshita sat down next to him, setting a hand on his leg. "You alright, captain? You look upset." 

The pain grew in his heart, and he bit the inside of his mouth to avoid tears. "I'm just so worried about Suga. I'm trying my best to help him, but he's just.. hes not the same person he used to be, Ennoshita. His memories aren't coming back. I don't know what to do." 

His friend sighed, shaking his head. "I think your problem is that you're trying too hard. It's going to be a process. Suga just needs more time. Be patient with him, and let him figure things out. We'll get through this as a team, like we always do." 

Ennoshita was right. They all just needed more time. How he hoped that life would be kind, and that time would heal Suga. And himself, for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sugawara POV 

Suga had lost track of the days. He and Daichi had been working to get his memories back for quite some time, but he wasn't sure how long it had been. After all, it was all he could remember. To say it wasn't frustrating would be a lie. Every day he just got more and more upset with himself. Why couldn't he remember things? He wanted to, more than anything in the world. He wanted those memories back. He could tell that Daichi was frustrated as well, and today he was going to do something about it. 

"Daichi? Can we talk for a sec?" he searched around the house, and found his boyfriend on the balcony. "Daichi? Got a minute?" 

The brunette turned around, giving him a wide smile. "Of course, c'mon out." 

Suga stepped out onto the balcony, standing next to him. He waited a moment to speak, not wanting to disrupt the peace. Tapping the railing, he glanced at Daichi, his pulse quickening. 

"Listen.. Daichi.. about, me.." 

Daichi glanced at him, saying nothing, just simply listening. He appreciated that, this conversation was going to be much easier if he was the only one who spoke. 

"I know that this whole.. amnesia thing has been, hard for you. Well, us. It's been hard for both of us. And i just think it would better if maybe we, stopped trying so hard to... fix me. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get my memories back. It's really not worth the trouble. So let's just throw all of that into the past and move on from it, ok?" 

A heavy silence settled between them. He kept looking at Daichi, trying to figure out exactly what the man was thinking. Those dark eyes were staring intensely at the ground, his knuckles turning white from gripping the railing so hard. 

"What the actual fuck, Suga? Is that seriously what you've been thinking? That this situation is a, a burden on me?" 

Those harsh words caused Suga to cringe. Had Daichi ever been so angry with him before? No, he guessed that this wasn't exactly anger. But his boyfriend was definitely upset. 

"Suga. You listen to me right now. We are not going to stop trying. You are the most important person in the world to me. And I will do EVERYTHING I can to help you. No, you are not a burden. Yes, this is difficult, but it's worth it. It means we get to spend all our time together, doing the things I know that we love. So, don't ever say anything like that again, ok?" 

Tears pooled in his eyes. "o-ok. thank you, Daichi. Thank you for believing in me." 

He stepped closer, setting a hand on those muscular arms. A strange sensation shot up his arm into his chest. The feel of Daichi's skin under his fingers was not only warm, but familiar.He couldn't explain it, but his body... knew this feeling. He moved even closer, his heart pounding harder every inch he got nearer. Daichi looked down at him, a questioning gaze in his eyes. An idea formed in Suga's mind, and he leaned in, mere centimeters inbetween them. 

"Daichi... kiss me." 

"What?" 

"Kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

Daichi POV 

Daichi gazed into Suga's eyes, looking for any explanation for the sudden plea for affection. Ever since the accident, he hadn't shown his boyfriend any physical affection, not wanting to force things. He of course had no complaint in kissing Suga, he was merely confused.

All thoughts aside, he closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a gentle, loving kiss. He realized in that moment just how badly he had needed this kind of connection. A low hum resonated from his throat as he deepened the kiss, running a hand through Suga's hair. Every fear, every doubt left his mind as his kissed Suga like this. 

It was only when he felt Suga's body start to shake with sobs, that he pulled back, dropping his hands. Those chocolate eyes were now red as tears fell quickly. 

"Suga...? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to overwhelm you I-" his explanation was interrupted by a slender finger pressed against his lips. 

Suga shook his head. "Don't, don't apologize." 

He gently grabbed those slender fingers, giving them a squeeze. "Then why are you crying?" 

His companion looked out over the balcony, a teary smile spread across his face. "I don't know how to explain it, Daichi. I..." Suga turned back to face him. "I remembered that." 

His heart pounded in his throat. "You, remembered that? The kiss? or.." 

"Yes. Like I said, I'm not quite sure how to explain it but I just.. know that we've done that before. It felt so familiar to me. And i got this strange... memory? of us kissing on a porch? I think I was going somewhere and you were saying goodbye." 

He knew the exact moment Suga spoke of. "You were leaving for vacation with your mom. That's the last time I saw you before the whole accident." 

"I remember the accident. Or at least, bits and pieces of it. And now I remember that small moment before I left. Daichi, this could be the start of something." 

Daichi's mind spun, trying to think of ways to grow from this. What exactly had sparked the memory? Was it the kiss itself? If he showed Suga more physical affection, would more memories return? 

"Suga. Do you think it was the.. physical touch that caused you to remember?" 

Suga leaned against the railing, biting his lip. "I think so. Earlier, when I touched your arm, I had some sort of weird deja vu feeling. And now with that kiss.. yes. I think that we've discovered something here." 

Hope filled every inch of his body. They had a lead, a solution to this mess. Overtime they just might get all of Suga's memories back. Ennoshita had been right, they just needed to be patient. Life it seemed, was going to be kind to them after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Sugawara POV 

The next few months flew by, and Suga had enjoyed every moment. He and Daichi had spent a lot of time with their friends, and their theory had proved true. Any physical contact would give him small memories with whomever he was touching. He had gotten a lot of hugs lately, and that was more than fine for him. Even Tsukishima, whom he was told was not very affectionate, would give Suga a small embrace everytime they saw each other. Slowly his memory was coming back, and it excited him. 

However, there was something that had been bothering him lately. His relationship with Daichi. He knew that they had been great friends for some time, and that before the accident they had been boyfriends. But what bothered him was that he didn't feel like it was the same. After all, how could it be? Despite the fact that he was starting to regain his memory, he was not exactly the same person that he was before. Did Daichi still love him? Or did he feel obligated to be Suga's boyfriend because he was before? Suga did not want to force anyone into anything just for his sake. 

He opened his eyes, laying in bed, his mind wandering for hours, unable to sleep. Gentle snores sounded from the sleeping body next to him. Daichi looked so peaceful in sleep, and he did not wish to disturb that peace. But he really needed to know. Did Daichi love him. For who he was now. Not the Suga from before, but here and now. This Suga. This version of himself. 

Carefully, he tapped Daichi on the arm. Nothing happened. He did again, with a little more force. His boyfriend grunted, but stayed asleep. 

"Psst, Daichi. Wake up. I can't sleep. pssssst pleaaase." 

The brunette rolled over, sleepily opening his eyes. "What is it, babe? Nightmares again?" 

Babe? Daichi had never called him babe before. Or, maybe he had? He couldn't remember. "No, no nightmares. I just want to talk to you." 

Daichi nodded, slowly sitting up. "I'm listening, go ahead." 

Suga bit his lip, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. Might as well just dive right in. "Do you love me?" 

That seemed to surprise his sleepy companion. "What? Of course I do." 

"I know you did before, I remember you saying it before. But ever since I got back from the hospital you haven't said it. Do you still love me? Or did you just love the old Suga. I'm not exactly who I used to be, and I don't know that I ever will be the same again. So I'm asking if you love ME. Right now. As I am today." His hands were sweating, and his heart racing as he waited for an answer. 

Daichi gently cupped his face. "Sugawara Koushi, what a silly question. I have loved you and I will always love you. Ever since I saw your angelic face that first day in the gym, I knew that you were the one that I wanted. Everything about you is stunning, but especially your smile. It lights up the whole room, and melts my heart. That will never change. And you are the kindest soul I've ever met. Your compassion for others and your love for people in general, is something I admire so dearly. And I know that you will always be that way. Yes, some things have changed about you. But that doesn't matter to me. You are still the man I love. I.. I'm not exactly prepared, since this conversation was unplanned, but I... I love you so much Koushi and I want you to marry me." 

He did not have words to even remotely describe how he was feeling in this moment. Everything else disappeared, it was only the two of them. That's all that mattered. Daichi did love him. Despite all of his flaws, and every struggle they'd been through the past many weeks. He was still loved and wanted. 

Throwing his arms around Daichi's neck, he began to cry. "I love you too. I can't explain it, I just know that I do. My soul feels complete when I am with you. And yes, a thousand times yes. I will marry you." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 year later) 

Sugawara Koushi stood in front of a small crowd, dressed in an all white suit. In his hands he held a small bouquet of flowers, brightly colored and beautifully arranged. Standing straight across from him was the handsomest man in the world. His fianceè, Daichi. Mere moments until they were married, but time seemed to go so slowly. The officiant marrying them, spoke many words, but Suga could hardly hear them. His heart was pounding in his head, and he found it hard to focus on anything other than the man in front of him. 

Daichi spoke his vows next, the sweet loving words filling his soul. When it came his turn to say his own vows, he found it hard to speak as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

"I now pronounce this couple as wed." The officiant smiled at them, gesturing for them to exchange rings. Daichi's hand shook as he placed a golden ring on Suga's finger. He then slid a matching ring onto Daichi. They breathed a single breath, before sharing the most loving kiss. The crowd of people they loved cheered loudly, clapping and hollering. 

He broke the kiss, smiling brightly at his husband. Daichi held him tenderly, lightly brushing a stray hair from his face. 

"I love you, Sawamura Daichi." 

"And I love you, Sawamura Koushi."


End file.
